In the related art, a position attitude estimation device has been known which estimates the position and the angle of a mobile body, using distance data and map data that are measured by a laser distance sensor. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-109200) relates to a technique of recognizing the position attitude of a mobile robot in the real environment, used in autonomous movement control of the mobile robot, and in particular, discloses a technique of calculating the position attitude of a mobile robot, using sensing data from a distance sensor mounted in the mobile robot and a two-dimensional environment map representing geometrical conditions of the environment, in order to cause the mobile robot to automatically reach the destination without human operation.